Tiempo
by Krovavoe Zatmenie Luny
Summary: El tiempo es decisivo para muchas cosas, entre ellas, para darnos tiempo de pensar y generar nuevas oportunidades. 1859 Precuela de "Pequeño Sádico" Advertencia: M-preg.


¡Hola a todos! ^_^. Sé que debería estar haciendo cosas mejores (como actualizar) pero tenía esta idea y quería sacármela de la cabeza. Se supone que va antes de mi otro fic "Pequeño Sádico". La historia ya estaba bien de por sí, pero no pude contener mi lado sádico que me obliga a malograr mis historias metiéndoles drama innecesario XD. En fin, es así como empezó todo.

Aviso: M-preg

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

* * *

.

**Tiempo**

Los rayos de la luna iluminaban suavemente la habitación mientras dos figuras se acomodaban en la cama. Aún se sentía calor en la habitación del previo encuentro de los amantes al tiempo que un peliplateado se acomodaba dándole la espalda a su pareja. Sus ojos se veían inquietos y había estado más callado de lo usual en él, sin embargo para su "suerte" el pelinegro a su lado parecía no haberlo notado, o simplemente había decidido ignorarlo.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la pared pero salió de su ensimismamiento al recordar que si dejaba que Hibari se durmiera luego no podría despertarlo sin poner en riesgo su integridad física, cosa que no podía permitirse en ese momento. Carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención del otro y hablo casi tímidamente.

- O-oye Hibari

- ¿Qué quieres herbívoro?- le respondió la voz levemente molesta de Hibari.

- Sólo quería charlar un momento, bastardo- dejó que su orgullo hablara- Pareces llevarte muy bien con los animales pequeños ¿cierto?, pero... ¿qué tal los niños? Son como pequeños animales también ¿no?- dejó la pregunta en el aire.

-...- hubo un momento de silencio- Los niños son molestos y ruidosos, son sólo cachorros débiles que necesitan que alguien esté detrás de ellos y se les tiene que enseñar a hacerlo todo, no me agradan en absoluto, los detesto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gokudera de quedarse callado mientras procesaba las palabras de Hibari e intentaba no mostrar cuánto le afectaron en realidad. Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar para evitar que la voz se le quebrara.

- Ya veo.

- ¿A qué vino esa pregunta?- el pelinegro giró levemente la cabeza para ver de reojo la espalda del italiano.

- A nada en especial, sólo estaba pensando en cómo se las ingenia la madre del Décimo para controlar a tantos niños en su casa, debe ser muy molesto- aún no volteaba a verlo.

- Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer esos herbívoros no me importa en lo absoluto- respondió dando por terminada la conversación- Si me despiertas te morderé hasta la muerte.

- Descuida, no voy a despertarte.

Fue el último susurro que se escuchó y Hibari se durmió, sin percatarse de la lágrima que había caído sobre la almohada de Gokudera.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y las cosas se habían puesto de cabeza. Todos estaban confundidos y sumamente preocupados, en especial y aunque no lo admitiera, cierto guardián de la nube y ex presidente del Comité Disciplinario. El ceño fruncido que tenía y el aura asesina a su alrededor que se había incrementado a límites insospechados lo confirmaban y eran tan notables como la extrema preocupación de Tsuna, quien no paraba de ir de un lado a otro buscando las posibles pistas o razones por las cuales algo como eso había pasado.

Gokudera estaba desaparecido.

Con 18 años era el más responsable de todos en cuanto a la familia se trataba, por eso les llamó la atención que no se presentara a la reunión que tenían programada los guardianes. Cuando el prefecto fue a buscarlo para morderlo hasta la muerte por incumplir de esa manera no lo encontró en ningún lado. En su camino al departamento del italiano se encontró con el capo y el beisbolista idiota quienes al parecer también lo estaban buscando sin resultado y, de alguna manera, todos terminaron en camino hacia la casa del bombardero. Pero antes de llegar a su destino Reborn apareció frente a ellos para decirles que no tenía caso que fueran porque el italiano ya no se encontraba allí.

Hibari continuó su camino ignorando la avalancha de preguntas que los dos herbívoros estaban haciéndole al arcobaleno, pero al llegar sólo confirmo que lo dicho por el niño era verdad. Entonces comenzó la crisis.

Nadie, además de Reborn, parecía saber que había pasado y el hitman se negaba a decir palabra alguna al respecto. La única explicación que había dado era que Gokudera había pedido su traslado a otra sede Vongola por propia voluntad debido a que tenía una situación importante que manejar y que requería tiempo. Obviamente eso sólo los preocupó más.

El tiempo transcurría y no había noticias al respecto, aunque Tsuna intentó por primera vez usar su influencia como próximo jefe de la familia para averiguar algo le negaron cualquier información diciéndole que ese asunto estaba vigilado personalmente por el Noveno y las sospechas se agravaron.

¿Qué asunto podría ser tan importante como para que Gokudera se fuera de esa manera? ¿Se habría metido en algún problema? ¿Por qué no les había dicho nada?

Hasta ese momento solo Yamamoto y Tsuna sabían de la relación entre la nube y la tormenta y aunque les había sido difícil aceptarla al principio, en especial al beisbolista, habían logrado hacerlo. Pero después de ver la reacción de Hibari ya todos habían llegado a suponer lo que pasaba entre ellos, incluso el despistado de Ryohei.

* * *

Diez meses. Diez malditos meses y aún no encontraba nada.

Hibari golpeó una pared con frustración dejando un agujero en ella.

¿Cómo es que se las había ingeniado ese maldito herbívoro para desaparecer de la tierra de esa forma? Tenía a todos los que habían conformado el comité disciplinario buscando cualquier pista relacionada con él y a pesar de los esfuerzos, lo único que sabían era que estaba en Italia.

Cada día la desesperación en su interior aumentaba y la ansiedad se hacía insoportable, volviéndolo más violento de lo que ya era. Todos se habían dados cuenta de eso, de que Hibari no era Hibari sin Gokudera.

¡Lo extrañaba demonios!

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero lo extrañaba y lo quería allí, junto a él, a su lado para lo que quisiera hacerle, después de todo nunca se quejaba.

Esa idea lo estaba molestando últimamente. ¿Podría ser su culpa que Gokudera hubiera decidido irse? Quizás se cansó de la manera en que lo trataba pero no podía ser de otra forma, simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza.

Un suspiro cansado dejó sus labios. Cuando lo encontrara lo obligaría a responder todas sus dudas y si se negaba lo mordería hasta la muerte,... aunque no había nada que deseara más en ese momento.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Adelante.

- Kyo-san -saludó cortésmente Kusakabe desde la puerta.

- Más vale que sea importante - lució una intimidante mirada en sus fríos ojos.

- ¡Lo es! -respondió inmediatamente su subordinado, para luego poner un rostro serio- Lo encontramos.

Por fin las palabras mágicas.

* * *

No recuerda con exactitud cómo fue el viaje, sólo la sensación de que era demasiado largo y lento. Era un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Milán que tenía una base secreta Vongola que servía de refugio en caso de emergencia, pero ni todas sus defensas iban a impedirle llegar hasta lo que quería.

Ingresó por la fuerza y derribó una puerta tras otra hasta llegar a la que quería, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla un cartucho de dinamita voló hacia él y lo hizo alejarse. Volteó su mirada mientras sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

Ahí estaba.

Frente a él, con el cabello un poco más largo de lo que recordaba y una expresión fiera en su rostro, que de alguna forma, lucía diferente. A decir verdad todo en él lucía extrañamente diferente, como rodeado por un aura que no podía describir. ¿Había cambiado tanto en casi un año?

- Gokudera Hayato- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano me encontrarías- respondió de forma extraña y con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro.

- Entonces, ¿admites que te estabas escondiendo de mí?- frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa idea.

- No tuve otra opción, no podía permanecer cerca de ti por más tiempo- respondió con voz decidida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- intentó acercarse a él pero el peliplata se alejaba por cada paso que daba.

- ¡No te acerques!- gritó aún sin verlo a los ojos- Es mejor que te vayas Hibari, en serio, no vuelvas a buscarme.

- ...- guardo silencio intentando entender qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese estúpido herbívoro- No. Tú me perteneces y regresaras conmigo quieras o no.

- ¡No puedes obligarme!

- ¡Claro que puedo!

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Lo que había entre nosotros terminó!

- ¡No hasta que yo lo diga!

- Entonces... ¿es por eso que viniste? ¿Sólo para darte el gusto de terminarlo tú mismo?- ocultó de nuevo su mirada y bajo la voz- Bien, sabía que ibas a hacerlo de todos modos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- se enfureció.

No entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de ese herbívoro, ¿por qué creía que iba a dejarlo? Sintió la confusión llenarlo y eso aumento su ira, odiaba no entender las cosas. Cuando se dio cuenta se había acercado al italiano y lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por los brazos.

- ¡Quiero que me expliques ahora de qué demonios hablas!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!- forcejeó el peliplata.

De pronto un sonido interrumpió su pelea.

Era un sonido que Hibari conocía pero no había escuchado antes.

Era un llanto de bebé.

Gokudera se zafó de inmediato de su agarre y corrió a la habitación a la que Hibari había intentado entrar antes. Ingresó a la habitación y corrió directo a una cuna que estaba en la esquina, sólo en ese momento Hibari notó que era la habitación de un bebé. El bombardero cogió al pequeño bulto que estaba en la cuna y que había sido perturbado por todo el alboroto para acunarlo en su pecho.

Hibari observó todo desde la puerta, ¿acaso...?

Entró a paso firme a la habitación y Gokudera reaccionó casi con miedo, aferrándose con desesperación al pequeño ser que llevaba en brazos e intentando cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

- Hi-Hibari- tartamudeó.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y sólo se aproximó lo suficiente para apartar un poco de la manta que cubría la cabeza del bebé de aproximadamente tres meses de edad. Sus pequeños mechones de cabello plateado saltaron a la vista.

- ¡Entonces es por esto que te fuiste!- gritó completamente furioso- ¡Porque te revolcaste con una perra y la dejaste con una carga encima!

- ¡No! ¡No es lo que crees!

- ¡Vas a negar que este niño es tuyo!

- Yo...no...- los gritos de ambos sólo hicieron que el llanto del niño aumentara, Hibari como reflejo levantó una de sus manos para callar el origen del insistente ruido pero Gokudera reaccionó completamente horrorizado- ¡No lo toques! ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!

- Entonces si es tuyo...- mencionó el pelinegro completamente asombrado por la reacción de su ex pareja.

- Si, si es mío pero...- no pudo terminar de explicarse porque fue cortado por una fuerte bofetada de la mano de Hibari, que lo mandó al suelo.

- No me interesa nada más de lo que tengas que decir- mencionó fríamente el ex prefecto, con una mirada cargada de ira, decepción y dolor.

Gokudera estaba en shock. Hibari nunca le había pegado, no de esa forma tan...hiriente y despectiva. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y quiso llorar tan fuerte como su pequeño pero no podía, no debía. Se mantuvo en el piso y, con la fuerza que le quedaba, se dispuso a acabar con eso de una vez.

- Vete entonces, vete y no vuelvas- susurró dolido pero decidido.

- Eso haré.

Hibari le dio una última mirada dispuesto a irse, con su cabeza aún llena de sentimientos confusos que eran propios de los herbívoros y no de alguien como él. Sin embargo en ese momento se percató de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

- ¿Qué esperas para irte?- mencionó sin mirarlo al sentir que el pelinegro aún seguía ahí.

- ...Sus...sus ojos- respondió dificultosamente la voz de Hibari.

Fue en ese momento que Gokudera abrió sus ojos sorprendido y bajó la vista hacia su bebé. En el momento en el que Hibari lo había golpeado y hecho caer, el niño se había aferrado a Hayato y había abierto sus ojos asustado, mostrando que tenían el mismo color que los de su otro padre.

El mismo color de ojos de Hibari.

- ¿Por...por qué sus ojos...?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero no fue necesario.

- ...- Pensó un momento si realmente valía la pena decirlo en ese momento, si realmente había una forma de que las cosas se arreglaran si le aclaraba la verdad- Los heredó de su padre...los heredó de ti.

Realmente pensó que ya nada más podría sorprenderlo pero se equivocó, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora intentando procesar lo que el italiano acababa de decir, intentando encontrarle sentido a la avalancha de dudas que lo había asaltado, una detrás de otra.

- Quieres decir que...

- Es tu hijo Hibari, tuyo y mío.

Incluso el pequeño había silenciado su llanto hasta que fue un conjunto de leves sollozos al percibir el cambio en el ambiente, mirando con sus pequeños ojos a las dos inmóviles personas que estaban con él.

- Fue por eso que me fui- empezó a explicar el italiano intentando que el japonés comprendiera lo que realmente había pasado- Yo estaba muy confundido y asustado al principio, no sabía que hacer ni cómo lo tomarías si te enterabas pero...quería tenerlo- una leve sonrisa triste se instaló en su rostro- Después de todo, era una pequeña parte tuya que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- su voz era un susurro apenas audible.

- ¡No sabía como hacerlo! Quería saber lo que pensabas e intenté averiguarlo de forma indirecta pero...cuando me dijiste lo que pensabas de los niños...ya no tuve el valor- su voz se quebraba lentamente- Sabía que no lo ibas a querer y que me ibas a echar de tu lado, que ya no podría estar contigo si lo elegía a él pero...aún así lo quería, aún si eso significaba no volverte a ver- las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas- Por eso preferí irme antes de que pudieras notarlo e intentar hacer algo al respecto, le pedí Reborn-san y al Noveno que me ayudaran.

- ¿Realmente me creíste capaz de hacer algo así?- esta vez sonaba indignado.

- A veces no sé que esperar de ti- fue todo lo que necesito decir.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras ambos intentaban pensar en lo que pasaría ahora con sus vidas. Gokudera sabía que sin importar lo que dijera Hibari, él había tomado su decisión desde un principio, desde el momento en que eligió vencer su miedo y dolor para alejarse a un lugar donde el pequeño que traía en brazos pudiera nacer.

- Yo...-empezó Hibari- Yo detesto a los niños- y fue un golpe nuevo para el italiano- Son molestos y ruidosos, necesitan que alguien los esté cuidando siempre y que les enseñen a hacer todo- con cada palabra parecía que Gokudera se rompía un poco más- No me agradan en lo absoluto.

El bombardero se quedó en silencio esperando que el japonés se fuera de una vez, no se dio cuenta del momento en que Hibari se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, estirando una de sus manos hacia el niño.

- Sin embargo...- llamó la atención del peliplata que observó expectante como el pelinegro acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del bebé- Él no es un niño, él es MI hijo.

Fue todo lo que Gokudera necesitó escuchar para dejar que una sonrisa sincera apareciera en su rostro y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de felicidad apenas contenible. La mano de Hibari fue esta vez a acariciarle el rostro.

- Quiero intentarlo.

Las palabras mágicas de nuevo para que todo fuera como antes, sólo que mucho mejor.

* * *

¿Y bien? ^_^. Si han leído mi otro fic ya saben como termina todo, y si no, pues, es un final félíz (muy raros tratándose de mí XD).

Por cierto, al final Haya-kun ya tiene 19 años por todo el tiempo que paso. Y ¿notaron mi pequeño toque de 8059? XD

Ahora debo ir a hacer mi tarea (que se supone que era lo que estaba haciendo O_O)

Ciao!


End file.
